This invention relates to apparatus and methods for internally lining an existing pipeline with a cured in place liner and internally reinstating a connection in the pipeline. A variety of circumstances exist in which it is desirable to line a pipeline and then reinstate a junction or lateral line from a main, fluid-carrying pipeline. For instance, in the municipal area, it is often necessary to line a water main and then reinstate a lateral line extending from the water main. A similar need exists in other industries, such as in the chemical pipeline industries. It is desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus to rehabilitate a pipeline and reinstate a connection internally to avoid the need to excavate.